Lost in the Uncharted Territories
by Striker2
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR END OF SEASON 3. Finished. Crichton and Sargas have been captured and taken aboard a PK Gammack Base researching what Sargas is looking for. R
1. Down on His Luck

Well, after my first fic, Crichton's Dreams, I thought I'd give another one a shot, this one more serious than the first.  
  
Spoilers: Up to the end of Season Three, I think it's called A Dog With Two Bones. I'm going off of spoilers I've read up to now so I'm giving you all fair warning now: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE FINAL 4 EPISODES OF SEAON 3. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC.  
  
That out of the way, I don't own any of the Farscape characters that are portrayed or mentioned in this fic. All are property of the Henson Company and I'm just borrowing them for this fic.  
  
"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Crichton slurred under his breath as he sat alone in a crowded bar.  
  
Even though he was surrounded by many different beings, he felt completely alone. It had been a weeken since the Farscape 1 module had crashed on the commerce planet and there was no way to get off easily. Moya had been sucked through a wormhole, leaving Crichton alone on this planet and Aeryn...  
  
"I don't want to think about that. How could it have all turned out like this?"  
  
"John, you have to come to the realization that you can't just sit here and drink yourself into stupor and expect all your problems to just go away."  
  
Crichton looks over and sees Harvey sitting on the stool next to him.  
  
"Harv, just go away. I don't need to talk to anyone right now, especially not you. I'm just having a little drink to calm my nerves."  
  
"I'm afraid it's not that simple John, you have a problem and if you have a problem that means I have a problem."  
  
"My only problem is you Harv now beat it."  
  
"Wrong John. You have been sitting here for the better part of two solar days when you should be trying to get us out of here."  
  
"It's not that easy, Moya's gone and with no Moya, that means no currency. It's not easy to get cash when everyone thinks you're a Peacekeeper. I'm just lucky that nobody has tried to jack me yet. Now let me drink in peace."  
  
"Fine, you want to wallow in self-pity, go right ahead. I'm not sure why I'm doing this, but I'd look in front of you if I were you."  
  
Crichton turns away from the neuro-clone and looks in front of him. Before him, the barkeeper stood staring a hole through the middle of Crichton's head. If Crichton wasn't as drunk as he was, he might have been more concerned about the being's rather cold stare. Standing a good two feet taller than Crichton and with tentacles growing out of the back of his head touching the ground and his scaly complexion, he looked like a cross between a Luxan and Scarran. (For all Crichton knew, he could have been. Crichton wasn't up to date on the genetic compatibility of the two races.) One glance at the two and anyone could have concluded that the keeper was obviously hired to make people pay up on their tabs and it looked like Crichton was next.  
  
"Hey man, wassup?" Crichton said as he finished off his latest drink.  
  
"It's time for you to pay for all the Ras'lak you have consumed." The barkeeper replied in a deep, raspy voice.  
  
"Alright...what's your name again?"  
  
"I am called Ken'nold."  
  
"Right. You see the thing is Kenny, I'm kind of light on cash at the time. If you could just send me a bill later, I'll be on my way."  
  
Crichton started to stand up, but as he did, Ken'nold thrust forward one of his powerful arms and grabbed Crichton by the shirt and pulled him in close.  
  
"Listen to me Sebacean scum, you will pay your bill now with currency or I shall collect in your blood." Ken'nold hissed.  
  
"Whoa Kenny, cool down ok!" Crichton quickly said as he tried to think of a way out of this. "I was joking, let go of me and I'll fork over the cash. Believe me, I don't want to kill you Kenny."  
  
Ken'nold loosened his grip and Crichton slid carefully back to his seat. He glanced around the room, hoping for a distraction of some kind so he could get away. Ken'nold began to drum his fingers across the table, waiting for his payment. Suddenly, Crichton's prayers were answered as a fight broke out in one of the corners between two other customers. Ken'nold turned to see what was happening and Crichton made a mad dash for the door. He managed to get out as Ken'nold turned back. He began pursuit of Crichton; Crichton tripped on something and fell to the street. He hurried to get to his feet, but felt Ken'nold's foot force him back down on his stomach. As he braced for some kind of impact, he felt the pressure on his back let up. He looked up and saw the massive being back off and return to the bar. He looked in the other direction and saw only a one person anywhere near him. Crichton got to his feet and got a better look at the other being. Although he wasn't nearly as big  
as the keeper from the bar, he still stood head and shoulders over Crichton. He was covered from the neck down in a black cloak; only a pulse pistol attached to his belt was visible under it.  
  
"Hey were you the one that chased off Kenny there?" Crichton asked as he dusted himself off.  
  
The man just stood there motionless. Crichton got a better look at his `savior' now and he wasn't sure if he should be relieved yet. The mysterious being looked very much like a Sebacean, but somehow, Crichton had a feeling that he wasn't. The man had black hair tied back in a braid that came down over his shoulder and disappeared as it came down in front of the cloak. He looked Crichton up and down with unblinking eyes blue that almost seemed to glow. After a moment, he grunted with a kind of nod.  
  
"I take that as a yes," replied Crichton. "Name's John Crichton, maybe you've heard of me."  
  
"You are John Crichton?" the man asked in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah, and you are?"  
  
"I had envisioned you to be stronger. You're not worth the time."  
  
The man turned around and walked away down an alley. Crichton was just as confused as he was a few seconds earlier. He turned to walk away when he noticed that the street had emptied out.  
  
"Weird, I must have missed something." Crichton said as he began to walk down the street. Before he could get very far, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alley. He stood facing an orangish female alien with a frightened look on her face.  
  
"Is he gone?" she frantically asked.  
  
"Who?" Crichton asked.  
  
"What do you mean who? The Hunter that was just out there."  
  
"Slow down there. The big guy that was out there, yeah he's gone. Now, what's a Hunter?"  
  
"Good, I guess that he didn't have a quarry then. I'm not sure how you could be here and not know about the Hunters of the Schaa? They're freelancers hired by whatever organization or person can afford them. They kill, steal, or do anything else asked of them for the right price. They're renounced for their killing ability, especially that one."  
  
"Well, if you are telling the truth about these Schaa things, I guess that he was just scared off by John Crichton of the Uncharted Territories."  
  
"Scared off? Maybe one of the other ones, but definitely not Sargas there. He backs down from nothing and is even feared by the other Hunters. He usually hangs around here until someone scrapes up the currency to buy him off. Lately, I've heard he's looking for challenging opponents and if you are John Crichton, I guess he thought you'd be a challenge."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Crichton walked out of the alley as people returned to the street. As night began to fall, he fell backwards against a wall. He began to think about the events of the day. As he did Harvey appeared next to him.  
  
"Now you're on the right track. Figure out a way off this planet now before we get into any more trouble. Especially with that Sargas person potentially looking to kill you."  
  
"Harv, I told you, there is no way off this planet. We've got no money and I doubt that we can find anyone to lend us some out of goodwill. Besides, nobody is trying to kill me, if that Sargas guy wanted to kill me, he would have. By now, he might even be gone, remember what that orange chick said, those Schaa guys get paid to do jobs."  
  
"Yes, I remember. The Schaa are relatively well known by the Peacekeepers. They were often brought in as...shall we say third party contractors to do jobs that Peacekeepers wanted to avoid becoming tied to. Assuming that Sargas wasn't hired to kill you, he might be able to help you."  
  
"Yeah, he might if I had money but..."  
  
"Some Schaa have been known to accept payment after a job is completed. Perhaps you can deal with him, if you can find him. I suggest that you return to the bar you encountered him at and see if you can find any information."  
  
"Alright," Crichton said as he got to his feet. "But if Kenny's still there, I'm taking off."  
  
Crichton navigated as best he could the dark streets. After about an arn of searching, Crichton stumbled upon the bar. He looked around and noticed that the room seemed oddly tense. Crichton scanned the room and saw that in a back corner, Sargas was drinking some type of black liquid. Crichton walked across the room and took a seat in front of Sargas.  
  
"Hey, Sargas, what's happening?"  
  
Sargas looks up and stares ahead with the same glowing blue eyes before looking back at his drink.  
  
"Hmm, I guess that you have some of the rumored courage after all. Either that or you are very naïve on who I am. What do you want?"  
  
"I want to hire you for a job."  
  
Sargas looks up once again.  
  
"You want to hire me? What kind of job?"  
  
"I want you to find a Leviathan called Moya and get me to her."  
  
"Tracking and transportation? Tracking, perhaps I'll do that but I am not a shipper, you will find your own way to it when I find it. Answer me something first, what species are you?"  
  
Crichton looks a little surprised at the question and shoots back his own question, "How do you know I'm not a Sebacean?"  
  
"Unlike most Schaa, I am well trained in ancient techniques of my race, techniques which include the ability to track using the energy fields that surround all beings. Yours isn't like a Sebacean's, it's similar, but different. Now what are you?"  
  
"Alright, I'm a Human we're like..."  
  
"I don't care about the details, I just wanted to know. Now why do you want to find this Leviathan?"  
  
"What's with all the questions man? I told you the job, what will it cost?"  
  
"I'm am assessing the value of this mission and what the price will be. If you choose not to answer my questions, then you can look elsewhere for assistance."  
  
"Fine. My friends are on that ship and I want to get back to it."  
  
"That's enough data to determine a price. No conflicts during the tracking and transport, 10 million Branthar. With conflict, 20 million."  
  
"10 million! There is no way that I..." before Crichton can finish, he realizes that he doesn't have much of a choice. "...Can pass up such a great price."  
  
Sargas finishes off his drink and slams it down on the table.  
  
"You're lying. You think it's a bit steep. Well, I suppose that for a little assistance on another job, I can knock it down to 5 million."  
  
"5 million? OK, that's a deal. What's the job?"  
  
"You have already accepted. I will describe the job tomorrow at dawn, meet me at the transport docks at Bay 17. I will be there and we will begin the mission. If you decide to aid me, then it will be 5 million Branthar, if you choose not to aid me, then you will have to find someone else to aid you. No more negotiations."  
  
Crichton stands up slowly and leaves the bar while thinking: `What the frell have I gotten myself into?'  
  
So what do you think so far? Review it and let me know if I should continue the story or drop it here. 


	2. The Distance Between

By demand, here's part 2, it's a little shorter than part 1, but I could only do some much for this part. Part 3 will be longer. I'm at work on part 3 as you read this. Depending on how that goes, I'm not sure if I'll be able to wrap it up then, there may be a part 4.  
  
SPOILERS UP TO END OF SEASON 3.  
  
The morning sun starts to shed its light at the edge of the city. It strikes the Farscape 1 module and its sole inhabitant, John Crichton. He squints at the rays of light shining in his eyes.  
  
`Man, I didn't get that much sleep.' Crichton thought. `That Sargas guy kind of left me hanging there by not telling me about the mission. No time to waste now, if I wait any longer, he might take off without me then I'd really be frelled.'  
  
Crichton hops out of the module and falls to the ground, it seems his legs fell asleep. After pulling himself up on the module and stomping his feet a few times, he leaves the module and begins to make his way into the city. The streets were empty save a few drunks collapsed against the buildings. Crichton navigated around until he stumbled upon Bay 17 at the transport docks. There he caught the first glimpse of what he assumed to be Sargas's craft. It wasn't that large, no too much bigger than a PK Marauder. It was made of some kind of bluish metal than seemed to glisten in the morning sun. Although there weren't any visible weapons on the smooth surface, Crichton had to assume that somewhere on board there was some form of defense. Crichton looked around for a moment and saw no sign of Sargas.  
  
"Hey Sargas, you here?!" shouted Crichton. He waited for a response then said to himself: "Alright, one arn, if he doesn't show, then I'm gone."  
  
And so Crichton took a seat on a step and waited. To pass the time he started to mumble 100 Bottles of Beer of the Wall. Soon, an arn had passed and Harvey appeared wearing a fighter pilot's jacket and goggles.  
  
"Well, John, I don't think that Sargas is going to show. Stop singing that annoying song, I've got a plan."  
  
"Alright, what's your plan?"  
  
"Simple, we take this ship here and start searching for Aeryn or Moya or something. Come on, we can fly the friendly skies."  
  
"Not a chance Harv. First of all, we don't have any idea how this ship works. Secondly, if Sargas finds out I took his ship, he'll probably hunt me down and I don't need someone else looking to kill me. Thirdly..."  
  
Crichton is interrupted by a hand coming down hard on his shoulder. His knee buckles slightly. He turns around to see Sargas standing behind him with a pompous smirk on his face.  
  
"Good to see you arrived." Sargas said dryly. "Now, let's be on our way."  
  
"Hey, you said to be here at dawn. I was here, where were you?"  
  
"It was a test. If you really wanted my help, you'd wait here until I arrived. I was planning to make you wait longer, but I got bored and decided to arrive now."  
  
"Alright, you're here now. Now, about the mission..."  
  
"Not here," Sargas quickly snapped. "We board the ship and enter orbit first."  
  
Crichton was about to protest, but thought better. He then remembered his module.  
  
"Hey Sargas, what about my ship? I don't think it'll fit on your transport here, what's it called anyway?"  
  
"The ship is called an Imperator, they're known for their ability to perform quick attacks against large targets. They work well in groups, but even alone they are a force. Standard issue for Hunters of high rank. As for your ship, leave it here, we'll be back sooner or later."  
  
Once again, Crichton decided it was best not to protest, at least not until he was sure if the rumors he heard about Sargas's short temper were true. Crichton followed Sargas into the Imperator. He looked around and saw that it was designed to hold about four people, two in each of two decent sized quarters in the rear of the ship. In the front was a cockpit large enough to house three. Across one wall were various pulse weapons and on the other, what appeared to be a viewing screen of some kind. Sargas quickly went to the controls and activated the ship. He shouted behind to Crichton.  
  
"Brace yourself!"  
  
Before he could act, Crichton fell to the floor as the ship shot upwards. He finally came to rest and sat up on the wall below the weapons. The ship leveled off after about thirty microts as it reached orbit around the planet. Sargas checked a few readings that Crichton couldn't quite see then stood up. Sargas extended his hand and helped Crichton up.  
  
"OK, now we're in orbit, what's this mysterious job?" Crichton asked.  
  
"I suppose I can tell you know," Sargas said as he turned to the viewing screen. "This mission isn't one I am being paid to do, it is one I am doing of my own accord. It holds...deep personal meaning for me."  
  
"Fine, a personal mission. What is it though?"  
  
"We're going to raid a Gammack Base."  
  
"Whoa, hang on one minute. Let me get this straight, you want me to help you infiltrate a PK Gammack Base!?"  
  
"I would have thought you would have no problem. As I understand, you have before and destroyed one as well. Either way, it's too late now, I'm not landing this craft until we get to the rendezvous point."  
  
"Rende...alright once again you've got me. But promise me this, from here on out, you tell me everything you have planned for me so that I know what to expect."  
  
"I don't see what the fun of that would be, but alright. Let me explain a little more about what we're going to do. Our ship will meet with a supply transport heading for the Gammack Base in just under three arns. I've...persuaded the captain to allow us to board. There, we lay low in the supply depot until I can crack into the security network and get clearance for us. Once the data I'm looking for has been obtained, we stowaway on board a leaving PK ship and escape."  
  
"Good, now we're getting somewhere. What kind of data are you looking to get anyway?"  
  
"Can't tell you, you'll have to accept that part of it. Until the time comes to meet the cargo ship, familiarize yourself with the layout of the Gammack Base."  
  
Sargas punches something up on the viewing screen. A blueprint for the Gammack Base comes up. Sargas leaves Crichton to study it as he returns to the cockpit. After looking over the plans for about a half an arn, he notices that Sargas has closed his eyes at the command.  
  
"Hey," Crichton began. "Shouldn't you be watching where we're going?"  
  
No response.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Still no response from Sargas. Crichton starts for command, but Harvey stands in his path.  
  
"You need not worry John," Harvey stated sharply. "The ship is on autopilot and he is merely mediating. The Schaa often do so prior to battle focus their minds. I'm more concerned however at what Sargas wants at the Gammack Base."  
  
"Why do you say that Harv?"  
  
"I've been looking at the designs for a time as well. Right here. (Harvey taps a section of the blueprint) And here. (He taps another section) And also here. Those docks are not a standard part of Peacekeeper design for Gammack Bases. They have one main hanger and that is it. There must be some...thing housed there. I doubt that Sargas is after data more than what is in the hangers."  
  
"What do you want me to do? Turn Sargas into the Peacekeepers? They'd arrest me before they arrest him."  
  
"I'm only giving you fair warning. I can't control what you do, anymore. It's your decision as to what you do with Sargas. Speaking of which, he's waking up."  
  
Crichton turns to see Sargas's eyes open in the cockpit. He checks the readings then looks up.  
  
"Strange."  
  
"What?"  
  
I'm picking up the homing beacon of the cargo ship we're boarding. It shouldn't be here so soon."  
  
"Maybe it got here early."  
  
"Perhaps, it's extending a docking web. Be on your guard, I sense something."  
  
The Imperator slowly is pulled into the cargo ship. It locks into position and Crichton turns to exit.  
  
"You know, you're being a little paranoid about this."  
  
He looks ahead to find a row of Peacekeeper commandos standing before him, pulse rifles pointed at him.  
  
"We order you to disarm yourself this instant!" shouts someone from behind the line.  
  
"Hang on, Sargas is in the ship," Crichton says. "Let me go get him for you..."  
  
A PK Officer steps forward. He stands eye to eye with Crichton. An emotionless expression is held on his face. He has short, dusty blonde hair and appeared to be rather lanky under his PK uniform. "Coron, Captain Coron. And you don't move a muscle, I'm aware of who you are John Crichton and after all the problems you've caused for High Command, your capture will help my career tremendously. As for Sargas-"  
  
Before Coron finishes, Sargas comes flying out from behind Crichton and drives his shoulder into Coron's midsection. Sargas rolls out and draw his pulse pistol. He fires a couple quick shots and injures two of the commandos. As they open fire on Sargas, he dives behind a crate to shield himself. Crichton goes to take down one of the commandos, but gets knocked to the ground with the butt of the rifle to his temple. Sargas rushes forward. Crichton holds the side of his head and his palm becomes covered with blood. He looks forward and he sees Sargas getting hit by several pulse shots. Sargas falls to the ground in front of Crichton. Captain Coron gets back to his feet and dusts himself off. He kicks Sargas's ribs then walks over to Crichton. He pushes Crichton onto his back with his foot then places his foot on his throat.  
  
"Be happy you're more valuable alive." the Captain stated. "Now get some sleep."  
  
Crichton looks up as a rifle is once again slammed against his face. He blacks out as Coron laughs in the background. 


	3. The Gammack Base

Alright, here's part 3 as promised. This is going back and forth between Sargas's and Crichton's viewpoint. What will happen now that the Peacekeepers have captured the unlikely duo? What is Sargas looking for? Well, read ahead and find out. Once again, here's the customary warning:  
  
CONTAINS SEASON 3 SPOILERS  
  
`Stupid human. How could such a being have accomplished even half of what he's been credited with?' thought Sargas.  
  
He had awoken only moments earlier from the pulse blasts suffered on board the cargo ship. Captain Coron hadn't realized about the Schaa's ability to regenerate quickly. The shots hadn't killed him, but it was close and the wounds were still more than a little sore. Sargas had survived the attack and was merely bandaged up before he was left in the cell. Crichton was apparently thrown in another.  
  
`Well, at least I'm in the Gammack Base. Now to figure out a way out of here and get what I came for.'  
  
Sargas gets to his feet and begins to look around the cell. Almost nothing that could be manipulated into a way of escape. He tried ramming the door a few times with his shoulder. Unfortunately for him, nothing more than a slight dent formed.  
  
`Frell! If it weren't for these damn wounds I would be able to break it. Think man, think.'  
  
As Sargas leans against a wall, two armed PK Guards enter.  
  
"What the frell are you doing in here?" one shouted.  
  
"Ahhhh...my wounds." Sargas says quickly. "They're in pain. Help."  
  
Sargas falls to the ground and one of the Peacekeepers steps forward and jabs Sargas with his pulse rifle. Sargas doesn't move. He gets in closer to check and suddenly he chokes the guard. The other shoots and Sargas uses the first as a shield and fires back using the one's weapon. Both fall down dead. Sargas slings the rifle over his shoulder and takes the key pass of the one guard. He walks over and takes the pass from the other as well. Sargas closes the door behind him and walks over to the other cell. He looks in through the door and sees Crichton.  
  
`...Not that he deserves it, but I'll leave the other pass for him.' Thinks Sargas.  
  
He tosses the card in and continues down the hall. He pulls open a grating along the wall and climbs into the duck system to keep from being discovered.  
  
Moments later, Crichton's eyes flutter open. As he fully opens his eyes, he becomes aware of a painful throbbing on the side of his head. He feels a bandage covering the wound from the earlier. He slowly gets onto his hands and knees and spots the key pass lying by the door.  
  
"Wha...What's that doing here? Hey Harv, you see what happened?" stammers Crichton.  
  
Harvey appears next to Crichton.  
  
"I think you forget that while I may have my own personality, I am still very much part of your mind. While you were unconscious, my senses were also disabled. I must assume though, that one of the guards dropped it by accident. I suggest you use it to get out of here."  
  
Harvey fades away as Crichton crawls over to the pass and picks it up. As he does, he murmurs to himself: "Why is it that with all the blows to the head I get, I can't lose the brain cells with you in it."  
  
Harvey's voice echoes through his head, "I heard that!"  
  
Crichton activates the door with the pass and stumbles out of the cell, still not quite recovered. He looks around and goes over to the cell that Sargas was in thinking it was a door. He is surprised to see the two fallen Peacekeeper Commandos. He is about to leave when Harvey once again appears.  
  
"Obviously I'm the only one here that can think straight." The neuro-clone snipes. "Take one of their uniforms, it will take longer for you to be discovered then. Besides, they'll be busy tracking down the other escaped prisoner. Perhaps it was that Sargas fellow, that would provide quite a distraction."  
  
"Nah, couldn't be him. He was shot. But ok, I'll steal the uniform."  
  
After pulling the PK uniform on over his other clothes, Crichton sets off down the hallway on his own quest to escape.  
  
Meanwhile, Sargas is slowly crawling through the duct system towards his target, the primary data system of the experimental hangars.  
  
`Finally, what I've been searching for during the five cycles will be mine.' Sargas thinks with a smirk. `Once I get the necessary data from the Gammack Base's network, a simple virus will erase the data, making them start from square one. I'll have to eliminate a few others before I leave to ensure that nobody, not the Peacekeepers, not the Scarrans, not even my fellow Schaa have it, only me. It will make me the most feared Hunter to have ever lived. So close now, I won't be denied.'  
  
He stops at an intersection.  
  
`If I recall, it should be left from here.'  
  
Crichton walks the corridors of the Gammack Base under the safety of the commando's helmet. Still, he is careful not to attract any attention that may lead an officer to question him. As he walks down the hallway, he spots Captain Coron heading in his direction talking to two other beings. One was a Sebacean in PK garb. The other was a dark green color. He was tall and rather lanky with a second pair of tiny arms extending from the center of his chest. Crichton stops and stands at attention against a wall to listen in.  
  
"...and I want security stepped up in Hangar 4." Coron stated forcefully. "With those two prisoners on the base for another two solar days, I don't want any mishaps with the project, understand gentlemen?"  
  
"Yes Captain." The other PK responded. "I understand perfectly. The project is at a very advanced state now. Luckily the electro-magnetic fields that Fo'Lau has activated have been able to control it so far, but they can't hold back an assault from an actual intruder."  
  
The Captain stops and turns to the green alien.  
  
"Tell me Fo'Lau, how has the project advanced?" asked Coron.  
  
The being's eyes begin to glow a bright red as a booming voice is heard almost everywhere around them.  
  
"It has been two weekens since the success with Sample 1329a, destroying it and yielding Sample 1329b in the process." states Fo'Lau. "Preliminary analysis shows that it is exactly as we had planned it to be. Of course, Sample 1329b will be completely destroyed in the testing to ensure that all of our modifications off the base were successful. If they were, then we will use Sample 1330a to attempt to create a Sample 1330b."  
  
"Very good." Says the Captain with a nod and brief smile. "Do whatever you deem necessary to ensure the project's success. Both our careers are riding on it. Lieutenant Grom."  
  
The other PK speaks up. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Send as many men as you can to Hangar 4 to protect Sample 1329b. I have a feeling that we'll need the reinforcements."  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
Captain Coron walks away. As soon as his is a sufficient distance away. Fo'Lau turns to Grom.  
  
"Send as many as you can, but make sure that they stay out of my way. After all, I am too valuable to the project as is Sample 1329b. You and your men are replaceable."  
  
Fo'Lau turns and walks in the same direction as Coron then turns walks down a dimly lit hallway. Grom is obviously holding in his anger. He is about to leave when he sees the disguised Crichton.  
  
"You there! What's your duty right now?!"  
  
Crichton quickly responds. "I have none at the moment sir."  
  
"Then follow that green son of a tralk and guard Hangar 4! I don't need this."  
  
Grom walks away muttering under his breathe as Crichton begins to follow Fo'Lau down the dark hall.  
  
From above the same room, Sargas had been listening in.  
  
`Could it be? I thought that they hadn't been able to get it right yet. Last time I trust that source. Either way, if there is already one made, then I can just take that instead of making my own. Hangar 4, I know where that is."  
  
Crichton enters Hangar 4 a few microts after Fo'Lau. The being turns to face Crichton.  
  
"Are one of the soldiers sent by Grom to guard my work?"  
  
"Yes" Crichton responded nervously. He had a feeling that this being might be trouble. Fo'Lau looked Crichton up and down then turned back to a screen showing something that Crichton couldn't get a good look at.  
  
"Very well then. Go through that door to get to the main hangar. Don't touch anything, just stand there and watch over it. I don't want some Peacekeeper grunt ruining my hard work."  
  
Crichton breathed a sigh of relieve. If the being had sensed something different about Crichton, then it didn't care. Harvey appeared next to Crichton with a look on his face that was both surprised and grim at the same time.  
  
"John...I think you may want to see what the project is."  
  
Crichton followed him through the doors that Fo'Lau had pointed to. As he went through, all that was before him was the wing of rather large ship of some kind. The wing and some of the main body was blue, but the majority seemed to be black.  
  
"Harv, I don't see what the big deal is. Sure it's big, but Command Carriers are a lot bigger and more heavily armed."  
  
"John, take a closer look. Don't you recognize its design?"  
  
Crichton looked at the ship again. After taking off the helmet, it had been obstructing his vision a bit, and looking at it longer. His jaw dropped when he realized what it was.  
  
"Harv, is this what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes, a-"  
  
`Leviathan Gunship!' Sargas thought to himself. `It's bigger than I thought it would be for two weekens, but I wasn't exactly sure what to expect. All I have to do is kill Fo'Lau and corrupt his data and all knowledge of how to make this kind is gone for good.'  
  
"But it's so much bigger than Talyn was." Crichton said as he arched his neck upwards.  
  
"Yes it is." Fo'Lau stated from behind.  
  
Crichton wheeled around and saw the being standing there. Somehow, he knew he had been tricked.  
  
"You see, Sample 1329b and the one known as Talyn are merely distant cousins. Born off the same principle but off different genetic alterations. Alterations that only I was able to complete successfully. Before I arrived, there were five other project heads that failed to achieve anything even remotely like this. It is bigger and stronger Leviathan Gunship than Talyn could have ever been. When fully grown, it will be t least 1.5 times larger than a standard Leviathan. It is armed with two Sonic Cannons similar to those found on Talyn, but as it grows, it should develop more weapons. Impressive, isn't it Crichton?"  
  
"You knew who I was and let me through?"  
  
"I knew that John Crichton had knowledge of the Gunship Talyn and would appreciate the ferocity of this new and better version. I see by the look on your face you are indeed impressed. Now, I will inform Captain Coron of your escape."  
  
"Wait, one question about this thing." Crichton said, he could tell that Fo'Lau was easily distracted by his own ego concerning the gunship.  
  
"Of course, I think such a being as yourself deserves one question about this vessel as a final request."  
  
"Why are you going to destroy it if you have already bred it?"  
  
"We have already performed a number of tests on Sample 1329b. We have learned that it still has the ability to support a pilot, something we don't want. Also, it appears to lack a few of the weapons I had programmed into its genetic code. Although some of the tests were quite painful, it was needed to make further progress to final completion of the Leviathan Gunship dreamed of by Peacekeeper High Command. Now-"  
  
Those were the final words that Fo'Lau spoke as he was lifted up from behind. A sickening ripping sound was heard from behind and the creatures glowing eyes dimmed then went dark. He was dropped to the ground and Sargas stands behind him, both of his hands covered in Fo'Lau's dark blue blood. He calmly reaches down and wipes his hands off on Fo'Lau's clothes as Crichton looks on with shock. Sargas hurries over to a console and begins to bring up some files.  
  
"I thought you were dead." Crichton manages to get out.  
  
"Some thanks for saving your life. Either way, it takes more than a few pulse shots to kill a Schaa Hunter, much less someone like me." Sargas states without looking up.  
  
"This is what you were after, isn't it? You wanted this Leviathan Gunship."  
  
"No, I wanted the data to make one. You see, five cycles ago, I began to hear unconfirmed reports of Peacekeeper attempts to breed a Leviathan Gunship. I didn't take them seriously, but I did search nonetheless. Then I heard about Talyn and knew that it was possible. Since then, I have begun to seek out the Gammack Base that is charged with development. The original was shut down and this new one was made. Up to now, I heard they weren't successful, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"I guess you were. What are you doing there?"  
  
"Setting the electro-magnetic to shut down."  
  
"Whoa, stop there." Crichton says as he tries to step in front of Sargas. "You shut it down and this thing's going to blast us all to bits."  
  
"I'm going to set it on a timer so we can board the Leviathan and escape. I'm setting it to around 300 microts."  
  
"OK, I'm ready when you are."  
  
"Alright, ready...and...GO!"  
  
Crichton and Sargas both begin to sprint towards a side hatch on the Leviathan. Sargas reaches it first and manages to get it open. He slides in as Crichton follows him. As this happens, Lieutenant Grom arrives with guards.  
  
"What the frell?!" he shouts.  
  
"Sir, should we open fire?" one guard asks.  
  
"At what? They're inside and I doubt that we'll get that hatch open. Try to override the shut down."  
  
One guard walks over to the console and tries to access.  
  
"Sir, it looks like some kind of program was run that is deleting the data. The override system is already gone."  
  
"Frell...get out of the hangar, NOW!"  
  
The PKs flee as Sargas and Crichton land inside of the cold blue interior of the Leviathan. Sargas stays on his feet and Crichton falls flat on his back.  
  
"Ah man, how much longer do we have until the field shuts down?"  
  
"270 microts" Sargas quickly answers. "Which way is command?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"You've been on Leviathan Gunships before."  
  
"I think it's that way." Crichton points behind Sargas and he takes off in that direction. Crichton gets to his feet and follows in pursuit. He catches up to Sargas in command. He looks around frantically.  
  
"How do you communicate with these things?"  
  
"It can hear you, just address it."  
  
"Right, Leviathan, can you hear me?"  
  
The lights and sensors in command flash in response.  
  
"Good. I am Sargas, I want to help you get out of captivity and escape the Peacekeepers. Will you allow me to help you?"  
  
Once again there are flashes in response.  
  
"I'll take that as yes. Alright, listen, in about 20 microts, the electro-magnetic fields keeping your weapons disabled will be dissolved. Fire up and you will be able to enter free flight. Are you prepared for that?"  
  
There is a pause, then flashes in agreement.  
  
"Alright, here we go. Wait for my signal. 5...4...3...2...1...fire!"  
  
The Gunship charges up its weapon and aims directly above it. It fires two shots and creates a hole large enough to get through. The ship directs itself upwards and through the hole. The Gammack Base's defense systems begin to fire at the Leviathan. Inside Crichton and Sargas look at the controls for some kind of defense.  
  
"Leviathan, do you have any form of defense?" Sargas asks forcefully. A hum is heard from the ship and defense screen appears around the Leviathan, protecting it from the blasts.  
  
"Man," Crichton says with a sign of relief. "This thing's decked out with all kinds of gadgets. I guess it really is an upgraded version of Talyn."  
  
The Leviathan breaks through the atmosphere and Sargas begins to look around on the front viewing screen. He spots the planet's moon.  
  
"There, hide behind that moon."  
  
The Leviathan follows the order and enters a stealth orbit around the moon. Now Sargas begins to calmly inspect the control panels in command.  
  
"Incredible, this ship is simply amazing." Sargas says with a kind of awe.  
  
"What now though?" Crichton says as he looks at the controls on the opposite side.  
  
"Leviathan, do you want revenge against the Peacekeepers for what they did to you and your mother?"  
  
Hums and flashes immediately begin in the cockpit signifying an emphatic yes.  
  
"Very good. Leviathan, I have a request of you. I will help you to get revenge not only on the Peacekeepers on that Gammack Base, but also help you in your development as you grow. You realize that you are different from other Leviathans. You are a warrior, like me and I understand what must be done for you grow properly as a warrior. Let me become your captain."  
  
The Leviathan begins to hum as it considers the proposal of the Schaa Hunter. Crichton pulls Sargas aside.  
  
"Hey, no offense, but these Leviathan Gunships are hard to control." Crichton whispered. "A former PK Captain, Bailar Crais was captain of Talyn and he had lots of problems."  
  
"I am aware of Crais and am not concerned." Sargas said with calmness. "Schaa are raised to have maximum control over both themselves and everything around them. If this vessel accepts my offer, I do not aim to control it, but to guide it on a path to its fullest potential. I-"  
  
Before he can say anything more, Sargas falls forward, screaming in pain while holding the back of his neck. Crichton looks behind Sargas and sees a snake-like chord extending from the Gunship's floor. Crichton turns to Sargas and sees that a neuro-transponder has placed on the back of Sargas's neck. Sargas is breathing heavily as he gets back to his feet.  
  
"Yo, Sargas, you alright? Looks like you got tagged by this thing."  
  
"I am...I'm fine. Actually, better than fine. It's so hard to explain, but I can sense everything in and around this ship. Tell me Leviathan, do you have a proper name?"  
  
A series of hums and flashes occur in command.  
  
"Sample 1329b. That's not a name, that's a brand that was given to you by Peacekeepers. I'll give you a real name later, for now, let's deal with that Gammack Base. Defense screen up and arm your primary cannons."  
  
"Sargas, are you sure that you're in control?"  
  
"I'm not in control of this ship, I'm working with it. We both want revenge on these Peacekeepers and from there, I will help in development."  
  
The Leviathan comes out from around the moon and reenters the atmosphere. On the base, Lieutenant Grom is caught off-guard.  
  
"What, they're coming back? Where are the Prowlers?" Grom yells.  
  
"They're out with Captain Coron on the Command Carrier searching for the Leviathan." A PK Tech answers.  
  
"Frell! Send a signal telling them it's here! Open fire on it, destroy it if you must but try to capture it."  
  
The defense guns open fire, but the defense screen absorbs the shots. As they charge for a second round, the Gunship's weapons begin to gather energy. It releases to large blasts on the Gammack Base. The blasts send plumes of smoke and dust shooting up from the ground. As the smoke clears out of the way, only a crater and scattered remains of the Gammack Base are left. On the Leviathan, Sargas smirks as he surveys the destruction.  
  
"Such power, you and I will make a truly formidable duo." He says with a hint of pride.  
  
"OK, you got what you wanted. Now help me find my Leviathan, Moya." Crichton says a bit impatiently.  
  
"Ah yes, that's right. Very well." Sargas says coolly.  
  
"Great, I'm going to look for some quarters while we get out of here."  
  
Crichton turns to walk away, then hears whirring behind him. He turns back around and sees that Sargas has directed the command's defense guns at him.  
  
"At this stage, I'm afraid that I am quite preoccupied with aiding my ship to become both more adept at using his current weapons and becoming stronger completely. I have a feeling that you'd object to this so I must insist that you take your leave. Don't worry too much though, the guns are set to stun."  
  
Crichton takes a step back before the guns fire and he blacks out. Sargas turns back to face the viewing screen.  
  
"Finally, some quiet. Alright, you know the planet I want to go to, let's get there fast, Starburst."  
  
The Leviathan responds and Starbursts away from the crumbled Gammack Base. Half an arn later, Coron's Command Carrier arrives. He as well surveys the damage from his personal quarters while drinking a light blue liquid from a glass.  
  
"Well, it appears as though I'm going to be reassigned." He states dryly. He takes a drink then enters a few keystrokes onto a console in front of him. He smirks as an incomplete copy of the Gunship's genome comes up. "While it may be incomplete, at least it's something that I can use to get a superior assignment than some far-flung Gammack Base."  
  
Crichton awakes the next solar day, not quite sure where he is. He hears some ruckus on the floor below him and heads downstairs groggily. He freezes as he sees that he is back in the bar, the same one that he had fled from days earlier and Ken'nold stood behind the bar. He tried to sneak out, but the being spotted him.  
  
"You don't have to sneak. Sargas paid your bills." Ken'nold said as he turned back to other customers.  
  
"Where's Sargas now?" Crichton asked.  
  
"Not sure, he left after leaving you here."  
  
Crichton left the bar and made his way back towards where his module had been, and luckily, still was.  
  
"Great, here I am, days and bruises later and still stuck on the same commerce planet." Crichton said as he slumped down next to the module. Strangely, he was still tired and drifted off to sleep without thinking of anything.  
  
At the same time that Crichton was falling asleep, Sargas stood on the command of the Leviathan, his Leviathan.  
  
"Now, what to call you. Something strong and worthy of a Schaa warrior. I know, I will deem you after the ultimate creation of the ancient Schaa weapon smith, Nosthas. You shall be from henceforth known as Junras. How do like that name?"  
  
A low hum can be heard from the Leviathan.  
  
"Very good, Junras it is. Now, for the moment we should lay low, at least until I can assess what you maximum capabilities are."  
  
Junras slowly glides through space, heading to its next destination. 


End file.
